The Music-
by angela.thalia
Summary: Olaa! Aqui estoy yo, otravez, participando para el reto 'El Ipod de Rose' de el foro -El Escorpion que colecionaba Rosas-
1. Chapter 1

Olaa! Aqui estoy yo, otravez, participando para el reto 'El Ipod de Rose' de el foro -El Escorpion que colecionaba Rosas-

-scorse-

Fix You-Coldplay

Ya eran las 8:30 y Rose todavia no aparecia, esto tenia a Scorpious sumamente preocupado ya que sabia lo puntual que era la peliroja, por eso decidio ir a buscarla.

30 hora despues y casi todo el castillo recorrido

Scorpious decidio ir como ultimo a la biblioteca.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio una mata pelirroja en una mesa apartada pero su sorpresa fue mas grande cuando escucho a la peliroja sollozar.

-Rose? Rose que te paso?- pregunto el joven Malfoy a su mejor amiga, viendo su cara llena de lagrimas.

-Se acabo Scor, se acabo- dijo la Weasley llorando

-como asi? Explicate Rose-

-Que intente todo, hice cosas que a mi no me gustan, di lo mejor de mi, lo amo y el... El solo me engaño, Scor, Adam me engaño con Lily- dijo Rose llorando descontroladamente, sobre el hombro de Scorpious

-Maldito bastardo, yo lo mato Rose, donde lo coja lo mato, como pudo hacerte eso-

-No, No lo lastimes Scor, yo lo amo- y esto fue lo que de verdad le dolio a Scorpious, que como alguien tan bueno como Rose podia estar enamorada de alguien tan capullo como Adam? Y mas teniendolo a el, su mejor amigo,su apoyo, el, que la amaba tanto, pero ahora lo importante no era el, sino Rose.

-Rose, no te preocupes, el no te merece, y siempre que el o cualquiera te haga algo aquie estare yo para reparte-

*Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you*


	2. MoreThanThis

*More Than This*

Olaaa,he vuelto para seguir participando del reto "El Ipod de Rose" del foro El Escorpion Que Colecionaba Rosas, esta vez usare la canción More Than This de One Direction, como ultimo le quiero dar las gracias a Bella Valentía por sus consejos.

Viernes 15 de Octubre de 2021

Pov. Rose

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Scor, en la sala común de Slytherin, habiamos hecho una gran fiesta para el. Supuestamente el llegaría a las 22:00 hora, segun lo que le habia dicho a Albus, ya eran las 21:55, asi que pedimos silencio, apagamos las velas, esperando al cumpleañero.

-5,4,3,2,1- vimos como se abria la puerta y al ver un cabello rubio platinado gritamos -!Sorpresa!.

La cara de Scor al ver la sala repleta de sus amigos y amigas fue inolvidable, yo, claro fui a felcitarle, pero lo que vi y oi me dejo en shock.

Esmeralda Bitters (novia de Scorpious) se le habia tirado encima a decirle feliz cumpleaños y a decirle que ella habia hecho todo eso, sin ayuda de nadie y solo porque lo amaba, senti que la sangre me hervia, porque YO me habia matado preparando esto, solo para el, para que ella me lo robara, ella que nisiquiera se habia acordado que el cumplia hoy, ella que lo trataba tan mal, ella, ella que no lo amaba, porque yo podia amarlo mas que ella.

Y no se como,pero llegamos al tema, ¿Qué si me gustaba mi mejor amigo?, pues si, y me pregunto siempre ¿Que le ve a ella?

¿Que es alta?, ¿Que tiene el cabello color rubio, y no rojo?

¿Que le ve a ella?.

Si tan solo me viera a mi, somos lo mismo, nos gustan los mismos sabores de la Arvejas Multisabores de Bertie (los cuales son piña,sandía y chicle), nos gusta el invierno y poder jugar con la nieve, hacerle bromas a Al, nos gustan tantas cosas...

Y justo cuando termino de hacer mismeditaciones los veo, besandose, abrazandose y el cargandola amorosamente, y entonces me siento debíl, el corazon se me hace un nudo, y decido que lo mejor es irme, la fiesta termino hace mucho para mi

Me despido de Al,Lils,Roxanne,Lorcan, Lysander, y de Nique.

Justo cuando voy a salir una mano toma mi muñeca y cuando volteo unos ojos grise me miran.

-¿Y mi felicitacion , Rosie?

Y me di cuenta que por mi berrinche, no felicite a mi mejor amigo

-Feliz Cumpleaños,Mi Escorpión-

-Gracias,Mi Rosa-

-ehh, bueno yo me voy, te veo mañana- le digo cuando veo que la Bitters se aproxima, y salgo de la sala, cuando voy en el pasillo dejo escapar las palabras que tanto he querido decirle a Scorpious "When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight

It just won't feel right

Cause I can love you more than this

Cause I can love you more than this"

Buenoo, chaooo, espero les guste- :)


End file.
